


The Runaway

by potterhead_fic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Gay, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Modern Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29454972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potterhead_fic/pseuds/potterhead_fic
Summary: Wolfstar Muggle Modern AU. Sirius Black is a famous model in London. His life is controlled by his mother and horrible stepfather. One day, he decides to runaway. But where to go? He decides to go with the only person he truly trusts, his childhood friend: Remus Lupin.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Marlene McKinnon/Dorcas Meadowes, Regulus Black & Sirius Black, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	1. Sirius P.O.V

**Author's Note:**

> This is set on a Modern Muggle AU. The fic might have themes of depression, violence, sex and homophobia with public figures or famous people. But it's not too explicit. I hope you like it!

The knock on the door was unbearable. Sirius head hurt like hell.  
"Sirius! It's time! They won't wait for you forever!"  
Walburga sounded angry and impatient but Sirius couldn't take it anymore. Maybe one more pill. Sirius needed to be numb. His head needed to stop hurting this badly. Sirius had been crying and crying.  
"SIRIUS! FOR GOD SAKE'S GET OUT!"  
Shit. Sirius saw in the mirror how his make up ran through his cheeks. The make up for the photoshoot was ruined. Walburga would probably kill him. Nah. He was her source of money. Hers and her hideous boyfriend, Tom Riddle. But...they could starve him or sedate him. They have done it before.  
"Sirius... It's me" Reggie's voice made Sirius stop crying. He went to the door.  
"Is the wicked witch there?"  
"Nop. Jus' me"  
Sirius opened the door to show his little brother. He still had his school uniform on. He assisted to Hogwarts. The most prestigious school at Britain. The same that Sirius went to. Sirius locked the door behind him.  
"Did mother send you?"  
"Siri... Just go and take those pictures. Why is it so difficult?"  
"I'm protesting"  
"Why?"  
"They treat me like shit Reggie. Like a piece of meat"  
Reggie closed his eyes. Sirius knew he cared, he was the only one who cared about him.  
"Sirius think about everyone who is waiting...."  
But Sirius was no longer listening.  
"I'm running away..." he started to pace around his dressing room.  
"What?"  
"I'm running away Reggie. And you're gonna help me"  
Sirius had a plan and Reggie had the same concerned expression. Sirius knew how much he feared their mother.  
"Bloody hell Sirius..." But Reggie nodded and Sirius couldn't love his brother more.

Walburga, with a group of body guards managed to brake down the door.  
"Shit!! Bloody hell, Sirius! Tom will be here soon and he is going to be angry"  
Sirius was protesting again. Using a long hoodie and shades. Walburga dragged her son to the make up room. They needed to run to get the pictures done before the party. But when the makeup artist took off the sunglasses off, Reggie was there. Not Sirius. Smiling evily. Well they looked so much alike after all.  
"Shit!" the lady yelled.  
Walburga looked up from her phone and went very pale. She grabbed her youngest from his arm.  
"REGULUS!! Where is he??! Where is Sirius?" 

But Sirius was already miles away running on Reggie's tight uniform. He laughed while running. He was free! He was finally free! 

Sirius wondered the streets of London. And after a while he was lost. He couldn't turn on his phone. They would easily locate him. He was on a dark part of London. A poor neighborhood he hadn't been to. And it was funny no one passing through the streets recognized him. Sirius was used to signing authographs everywhere. Young girls screaming his name. But now he was in what it seemed to be another planet. 

Sirius saw a couple of blokes in a desserted street. "You aren't from around here, are you lad?"  
Panic. Sirius didn't answer and backed away. He was wearing very expensive jewelry.  
"OI! We are talking to you lad..."  
The blokes kept on walking. And Sirius ran. The strangers running behind him.  
"Oi! Wait up! Oi!"  
Sirius heart was pounding. Luckily his personal trainers made him run every day. He was fast and quickly he lost them. 

Shit. He needed to call someone. Marlene. Nah. Probably she had paparazzi hunting her as always. And the people working for her were very close to the people working for him. James. No. He had a soccer tournament at Italy. And nobody could disturb that soccer player legend when he trained. 

Sirius sat down on a bench now freezing. He felt so low of energy. He hadn't eaten anything apart from the ugly salad he ate for lunch. It was all he was allowed. And he craved a burger, a milkshake. They ones he used to eat with... Yeah, suddenly his smile appeared on Sirius' mind. Such comforting smile and arms. Remus. 

Remus Lupin had been in Sirius' mind a lot lately. That sweet boy. It was the best year of Sirius life. After Walburga found out her husband was cheating her with Reggie's piano teacher. It was a scandal. The three of them decided to move to Wales, with Uncle Alphard. Before Sirius career even started, when he was 11. And then he met him. The sweetest boy. They became so close. They spent all day together.They told each other's secrets. Suddenly Remus became Sirius' favorite person. Walburga even started calling him a faggot. Soon enough she took her children back to London. And Sirius could never see Remus again. 

Sirius was getting dizzy for the amount of pills he had taken. So he went to the next phone booth. He searched for the Lupins' number. The phone book seemed so old. Sirius hoped he still lived there. It had been 10 years. 

The phone rang and rang for a while. Sirius was shaking. He didn't know if it was from the cold, the amount of pills or the nervousness to talk with Remus again.  
"Hello?" Someone finally said on the other line.  
It was him. Remus had a particular accent. Shit. Sirius didn't know what to say.  
"Hello?" he said again. Shit Sirius shouldn't have called him.  
"Who is it?" Sirius heard the voice of a girl. Shit.  
"Don't know... Hey if this is a prank..."  
"Rem..." Sirius voice was hoarse. He cleared his throat.  
"Remmy it's me..."  
Silence. Shit. Perhaps he didn't recognize him.  
"Siri?" his voice finally said.  
Sirius sighed on relief.  
"I need you..." his voice was shaking "Please come and pick me up"


	2. Remus P.O.V

Remus P.O.V:  
It was a hasty decision. To take the train to London for someone he hadn't seen in 10 years. But this was Sirius. Nobody had an idea of how special he was for Remus. How much he missed him. It was only a year they spent together. But it was the most amazing year in Remus' life. 

"Sirius Black?? Are you on drugs? The same Sirius Black who is a famous model?" Lily asked very shocked as they took their seats on the train. Remus rolled his eyes.   
"Yes"

It was weird to had been friends with someone Remus now saw in magazines, commercials, half naked sometimes. Remus thought perhaps the funny and sweet boy he had met all those years ago was an arrogant asshole. That's why he hadn't called all these years. Or perhaps Remus was not that special to him as Sirius was for him. But now he had called and Remus didn't know what to believe. He needed him. 

Lily kept looking at Remus smirking like a fool.   
"What?" Remus asked.   
"Is he the reason you broke up with me?"   
Remus laughed. "And we are back at it. Oh come on sweetheart. I broke up with you for all men. Because I realized I fancied men... Not just him. Besides I met him briefly when I was like ten"   
Lily raised her eyebrow.  
"And you decided to drop everything and travel to London for him? Yeah Lupin, I'm not that stupid".  
"Oh sod off!" 

Lily laughed. She was his best friend in the whole world. They met on a school party. They were both loosers who bonded. And by the end of the night, Lily kissed him. They tried dating for a while. And then Remus realized he was actually gay. Lily took it pretty well. They've been besties ever since.

"Is it okay that I'm coming to your romantic date?" she asked.   
"It's not a date Lils. He just seemed pretty off. Perhaps something bad happened to him..."   
Remus was very worried.   
"Do you think he would give me autographed pictures? I can sell them online or to my annoying friends at Uni"   
"You're an asshole Lily"  
"You're an asshole" she put out her tongue.   
Remus smiled. At least she was distracting him from his nervousness of seeing Sirius again. 

Remus instructed Sirius to go to a coffee place he used to go when he visited London. The Leaky Cauldron. One of his school mates worked there. Peter Pettigrew. 

Remus practically ran there. Lily running behind him.  
And then he stopped. Remus saw through the window. Sirius was sitting there shaking, hands around a cup of coffee. Peter was eyeing him with his mouth opened. Sirius was wearing a school uniform? Remus recognized the black silky hair which was longer now. And those grey eyes. Those lovely grey eyes of his. Sirius had grown up to be a very handsome man. Remus had seen him in pictures and the telly but he was even more dashing in person. Remus heart skipped a beat. 

Remus and Lily entered the shop. It was practically empty. Except for a pair of old men.   
"Hi Peter" Lily greeted.  
"Oh hi Lily! Remus!"   
But Remus didn't respond. He was static.   
Sirius was on his back and he quickly turned around. Remus saw he had been crying. But he smiled at him.   
"Remmy?" he said. Remus just nodded. Sirius ran to hug him. Remus was frozen on Sirius arms. He smelled so right. Just like he remembered.   
Lily and Peter exchanged glances. 

"Are you okay Sirius?" Remus asked carefully.  
Sirius stopped hugging him. And he nodded sniffing.   
"Yes... Your friend is pretty nice. He gave me a free coffee"   
Remus smiled. This was the Sirius that he missed.   
"I couldn't charge him!" Peter protested "He is famous"  
They all laughed.  
"Thanks Pete" Remus responded.  
"Hi I'm Lily. Remus best friend"   
Sirius looked kind of dissapointed.   
"Oh... Hi... I'm.."  
"Sirius Black. I know"  
Sirius blushed "Fan?"  
"Sure!" Lily smiled. Bloody hypocrite, she wasn't. 

"So what happened Sirius? Why are you wondering the streets of London?" Remus smiled taking a bunch of hair off Sirius' face.   
"Well that's a good question. And it's a long story" he answered "Sorry to make you come all this way for me" he said looking down.   
"It's okay... I come here every Friday anyway. To spend with my mates... Normal stuff, you know? Not running around with a school uniform..." Remus smiled.   
Sirius laughed hard. This was them. That was their dinamic. They were just comfortable with each other. 

And then Sirius' stomach grumbled.   
"Oh someone is hungry" Lily said "Don't worry me too. This little asshole starved me all the way here"   
Remus rolled his eyes.  
"Okay whinny bitch. We can eat something. My treat. Unless Peter decides to give us free food?"   
"You wish"   
Remus laughed "I tried"  
"Rem you don't have to buy me anything" Sirius said embarrassed.  
"It's okay Siri. You don't have any money, do you? What do you want? Mmm let me guess... Burgers and milkshake?"   
Sirius smirked. He knew him pretty well.

While they ate, Sirius told them why he decided to scape and how. Lily said his mother was abusing him. Remus remembered how strict she was back then. Lily also asked if Sirius needed a place to stay. And Lily also offered Remus' home. Shit, bloody Lily. 

When they arrived to Remus door, after it seemed like hours, Lily said goodbye.   
"Wait you're leaving so soon?" Remus asked. He wasn't ready to be with Sirius alone "But we were gossiping and doing stuff... You said you would sleep over"   
Sirius sighed looking to the other side. Perhaps thinking he was intruding.   
"Yeah but I'm bloody tired. And I need my own bed" Lily said "Instead you will have time to catch up" she winked at Remus.   
"It was nice meeting you Sirius Black..."  
"Same" Sirius smiled "Your hair is pretty"  
Lily gasped "Sirius Black thinks my hair is pretty"  
The boys laughed "Oh by the way. Can I get you autograph?"  
"Sure!" Sirius said "Do you have something to sign?"  
See? Remus wanted to say. He doesn't go around caring pictures of himself. Lily found a receipt and Sirius signed it for her.   
"Thank you. Bye lads"  
Lily left. Which came with an awkward silence. Sirius was looking at Remus. Intensely. Remus cleared his throat.   
"Well let's get in" he said   
"Yep" Sirius answered.   
And both boys went inside.


	3. Sirius P.O.V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Mention of suicidal thoughts

His curls, his freckles, his amber eyes, his chocolate scent. Everything about Remus was the same. Except that now he was a man. A very handsome one and he seemed more confident that before. All of this thoughts went through Sirius' head while he followed his former friend inside. 

How many times Sirius had spend in this little cottage. He used to scape from his mother and play here with Remus. The Lupins were not particularly rich. But the house was beautiful. Decorated in the most bizarre but beautiful objects. Pictures of the family hanging around. The country side and that little lake where the boys used to play in, was seen through the back door. Sirius smiled.   
"Everything is like I remembered" he finally said.  
"Yeah?"  
Sirius nodded "Where are your parents?"  
Remus put his hands on his pockets "Dad is in America with his new wife. And mom is dead"  
Shit.   
"I'm so sorry Remmy"   
"It's okay" Remus smiled slightly "She was suffering too much with her cancer"   
Sirius remembered that back then, Mrs. Lupin was recently diagnosed. He had to comfort Remus a lot because of it. The little boy was devastated.   
"I remember" Sirius said "She lived long, didn't she? How long ago did she..."  
"It's been three years"  
Sirius simply nodded. There was nothing left to say. 

Sirius paced around the house like a little kid. Just taking everything in, watching Remus' pictures as he grew up. Remus watched him amused. Sirius hadn't been this happy, this free in a long time. He just wanted to enjoy this time while he could. Then he spotted it.  
"You have an Xbox!!"  
Remus laughed "Yes?"   
"My brother has one. I sometimes play with him when my mother is not around"   
"She doesn't let you play?"  
"She says I could get fat from playing too much or blind. And that would totally ruin my imagine. She makes me excersise instead" 

Remus had a concerned expression. Shit. Sirius shouldn't had said that. All his life had been a nightmare since he was 12. Tom, his mother boyfriend worked on the fashion industry and recommended Walburga to make Sirius a model, he had the looks and she could gain a lot of money. He hadn't done what he likes ever since. But Sirius didn't want Remus to feel sorry for him. 

"Do you want to play?" Remus asked. Sirius smiled, he knew exactly what to say.   
"Okay"   
They both sat down on the couch and Remus prepared the game.   
"How's your brother by the way? Little Reggie?" he asked.  
"Reggie is a pain in the ass. But he is amazing" Sirius sighed "He actually helped me scaped today. I'm afraid of what mother would do to him"   
"Do you want to call him?"  
"I can't. My phone is microchiped they would find me"   
"Siri... You could use mine"   
"Yeah thank you"   
Remus gave him the phone and Sirius saw a picture of him and Lily. He tried not to be jelaous.   
"I'll prepare some tea" Remus said "And get you some clothes. It looks like that uniform is going to explote on you. I'm assuming is Reggie's?"  
Sirius laughed "Yeah. Thank you Remmy"   
Remus gave him a reassurance smile and left the room. 

Sirius dialed Reggie's number and the phone rang.   
"Please pick up, Reggie. Please pick up"   
"Hello?"   
"Reggie! It's me"  
"Oh hi Barty! What's up?"   
He was probably with the wicked witch. Sirius heard Reggie closing the door.   
"Sirius! Fucking hell where are you?"   
"I'm safe. That's all that matters"  
"Fuck you brother. Everyone is going mental. They even paid a lot of money to the police officers to catch you. Mr. Moody who is supposed to be an expert..."  
Shit.   
"Nothing to the press though. They told everyone you are taking a break in some island"   
Sirius sighed "Reggie listen to me. I'm not going to go back. Not for now"  
"Sirius..."  
"I'm tired of this life Reggie. I couldn't take it anymore..."  
Sirius was taking some pills. He was seriously thinking about killing himself before finding Remus.   
"I know" Reggie said  
"If they ask you, you don't know anything okay? I'll come by and rescue you as well..."  
"But Sirius..."  
But Sirius hang up. 

"Is everything okay?" Remus entered with a tray of tea. Sirius smiled.   
"All is better now"   
"Here" Remus gave him a sweater a very large one "You can use that one. I'm sure your brother would like his uniform back"  
Sirius laughed taking off his shirt. He was used to nudity. He had done so many pictures practically naked. But Remus looked away kind of blushed. Sirius smiled at that reaction.   
"It's okay, you can look. I'm a model. I like when people look at my body..."  
Remus looked at him puzzled. Sirius laughed.   
"I was kidding"   
"Bloody wanker" 

They played Xbox for a while. Remus was very good winning Sirius in mostly anything. It was the lack of practice, Sirius thought.   
"So... You and Lily are pretty close?" Sirius asked. He wanted to know. Remus had mentioned her several times in their conversation.   
"Yeah I guess. We are pretty good friends"   
"She seems to fancy you"   
Remus laughed "I don't think so"  
"Why not? You're pretty good looking"   
Remus blushed.  
"Well she knows pretty well that I'm gay so..."  
Gay? Holy shit. Sirius heart started racing. He looked at Remus. He was smiling and he smiled back.   
"And what about you? You're dating Marlene Mckinnon, right? I read about it"   
Sirius shook his head "It's all for the cameras. Marlene is an amazing friend. And I love her music. But she enjoys the company of girls"   
Remus smiled amused "Noo, really? I knew it. Her lyrics are pretty clear, you know?"   
"Yeah. And it's funny because I'm actually into men"   
Sirius had known it for a long time. But only Reggie knew the truth. Well and now Remus.   
"Well that's nice" Remus said nervously.  
"Yeah. They won't let me come out for my reputation and such"  
"That's a shame"   
Sirius thought he was dreaming because Remus was looking at his lips. Sirius leaned closer for some reason. Taking in the Remus' sweet breath. But Remus cleared his throat.   
"We should get some sleep"   
Sirius could feel his cheeks on fire.   
"Sure"  
"I... I sleep on my parents old bedroom now" Remus said "You can take my old bedroom"   
Sirius smirked "Do I get to sleep in Remmy's old bed?"   
"That's a previledge you get for being famous"   
And Sirius smiled at that. 

Remus' tiny bed was surprisingly comfortable. But that didn't stop Sirius from having a terrible nightmare. Something about him being a poppet. Being manipulated to kill Reggie even Remus. Sirius woke up gasping and shaking. Yes, he thought about the part of scaping. But he didn't think about what would happen to Reggie, what he should do now without money. And the worst part was what his mother and her creepy boyfriend would do to him if he found him. 

Sirius crawled out of bed and walked to where Remus was. He used to do the same thing when they were kids. Beautiful Remus moved in his sleep and opened his eyes.   
"Siri?"  
"Remmy can I sleep with you? Nightmare" Sirius whispered.  
"Yeah of course"   
Sirius accommodated next to Remus. Tears on his eyes. Remus wiped them off.   
"Rem sorry for not calling you or anything. She didn't let me. But I really wanted to. You were my best friend in the whole world..."   
Sirius broke down in tears and Remus hold him in his arms.   
"Sh..sh... It's okay Siri. I'm here. We're together again"  
Remus kissed his head and Sirius relaxed. And like that between each other's arms they fell asleep. Just like they used to do as kids.


	4. Remus P.O.V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: A little bit of sexual content. Nothing explicit, I promise

Remus woke up with a beautiful smell. He filled his nostrils with that smell. And he rolled to the side trying to take it in. More of it. He opened his eyes to see Sirius. Right. It wasn't a dream. He was really here. And how on Earth could someone be that beautiful? No surprise he was actually a model, and many teenage girls fancied him. Shit thinking that made Remus kind of jelaous. He wouldn't want them though. Sirius was gay. But that didn't mean he liked him back. But they almost kissed last night. No, no. Remus shook those thoughts off his mind. They had just found each other back. Baby steps. 

Remus stood up. It was Saturday so luckily Remus didn't have Uni, or his work at The Library. He thought he should prepare Sirius some breakfast. He made everything he could, eggs, pancakes, toasts. Remus saw how Sirius devoured that bloody burger last night. Perhaps that bitch of his mother had been starving him as well. All for appearance. Shit. Yes Sirius was very good looking, he had a smoking good body. But Remus thought that is wasn't worth it. Besides, Sirius would be handsome even with a few more pounds.

"Hey. Good morning"   
Remus heart skipped a bit. Sirius hair was all messy not well brushed like last night. For the shooting Sirius had told him. But he looked even hotter just like that.   
"Good morning. You made me breakfast?"   
"Nop. Actually all of this is for me... So"  
Sirius rolled his eyes smirking.   
Remus put a plate in front of Sirius while he sat down on the counter.   
"God! I haven't had pancakes in 8 years..."   
"How do you live like that?" Remus teased "What are you waiting for? Eat up!"   
Sirius took a bite. "Aaaarggg yes! This is heaven Remmy!"   
Remus smiled. And Sirius gulped everything he could. 

Remus' phone kept buzzing. Lily was texting. She wanted to know how things were going. If they have shagged yet. Remus blushed but tried to ignore her.   
"Soo..." Remus smiled drinking his tea "What is the agenda for today, Mr. Black?"   
Sirius smiled "Very busy. I'm planning on gulping pancakes and playing Xbox all day" he took another bite.   
"Or... We can do something fun..." Remus said "Though they must be looking for you like mad"  
"Let them. Fucking wankers" Sirius answered "What is the fun thing to do?"   
Remus smiled "Eat up! Is a surprise!" 

After breakfast the boys showered (separately for Remus' dislike) and dressed up. Remus had to lend Sirius some clothes. And he couldn't avoid to think how cute Sirius looked with everything. Specially Remus' clothes. 

Remus took Sirius to Greenwood Park. It was Remus favorite when he was a kid. Countless times he came here with his mom. Remus thought Sirius needed something fun, dangerous and reckless. Something to distract him from everything. Sirius was fascinated. He forced Remus to ride every attraction. They ride the roller coaster like five times. Some girls recognized Sirius. So he had to wear shades and a beanie after that. Sirius ate everything he could which made him vomit after a while. Remus couldn't avoid laughing.   
"It's not funny bloody wanker!" Sirius protested. 

After a lovely day at the park they returned to Remus' cottage. The sunset was lovely, the sky was orange and pink. It was beautiful.   
"Let's go and take a swim at the lake!" Sirius said. He sounded like a little kid.   
Remus laughed bitting his lip.   
"Remember we used to when we were kids?"  
"We used to pretend we were pirates..."   
Sirius laughed "Yeah I remember"   
"Okaay..." Remus said taking off his jumper "Last one to get there is a rotten egg!"  
And he ran towards the lake laughing.   
"Oi!" Sirius ran after him. 

They jumped to the lake only on their underwear. They swam and threw water at each other. Remus could see Sirius' muscles flexing while he did so. And he couldn't avoid to be a bit aroused. 

The night came by and they sat by the lake only covered in blankets. And Remus took out a joint.   
"Want some?"   
Sirius looked surprised   
"You've never been high?"   
"Just on random pills"   
Remus smiled and passed him the joint. Sirius smoked but immediately brusted out caughing. Remus laughed at that.   
"Okay grandpa. Let me show you"   
Remus took a drag smoothly and reliesed the smoke into the night sky.   
"You're so beautiful Rem"   
Remus was caught off guarded by this words.   
"I'm not the model here" he smiled  
"Well you are. I... I... think I'm in love with you" 

Shit. Remus couldn't take it anymore. He kissed Sirius. At first it was soft but then they devoured each other hungrily. They went inside kissing each other and landed on the couch.   
"Ouch!"   
"What?"   
"The bloody control"   
Sirius laughed and kissed him again. Sirius started kissing Remus neck which felt so good. Remus began breathing hard. He had made out with random drunk blokes at parties but no one like Sirius. Not someone he fancied this much. Perhaps loved. Remus moaned as Sirius got to his crotch. Looking at him before taking his underwear. Remus smiled at him in assurance. Sirius smirked and took them off. Sirius lips were amazing and after no long, Remus was close to come. But before that he pushed Sirius down. He placed himself on top of him looking into those grey eyes. He kissed him before saying. "I think I'm in love with you too" and then he went inside him. Over and over again. Heaven. 

After they were done, Remus was beaming. He couldn't stop kissing Sirius and laughing. Eventhough he was bloody tired.   
"That was my first time with a bloke" Sirius said  
"Mine too" he answered "So are you? Really gay?"  
"Pretty much!'   
And they both laughed kissing again. 

The next morning they both woke up to banging on the door. Sirius began trembling on Remus' arms.   
"They found me"  
"No. No" he kissed his forehead "It's probably bloody Lily. I haven't been answering her texts" but he wasn't sure. More banging.   
"It's okay Siri. I'll see who it is. Go upstairs"  
Sirius nodded "I love you Rem"  
They kissed again before Sirius dissapeared upstairs. 

Remus sighed and quickly dressed up. More banging.   
"Okaay. Okay" Please be Lily.   
Remus opened the door. But it wasn't Lily. A very good looking woman with high heels, lipstick and shades was in front of him.   
"Long time no see Remus"   
Walburga.   
"Now, I'm here with Mr. Moody and if you don't want to end up in jail or dead. You will tell me where is my son"   
Remus saw a very skulpted man waiting by the car. And another one dressed very fancy next to him. Smoking a cigarette.   
"I don't know where he is Mrs. Black. I haven't seen him in ten years"   
Walburga smiled "You're lying. I know how fond of you he was. You always corrupted him. Making him disobey me... Besides I believe he made a call to Regulus from your phone"  
Shit. The police could easily track his phone.   
"Now where is he?"   
Sirius ran away... Go through the window or something. He wanted to yell that but instead he repeated.   
"I don't know where he is"   
Remus was about to close the door when Mr. Moody pointed him with his gung. Shit.   
"Stop the charade son. We know he is here. I will search this place myself until I find him. And you. You will be arrested for kidnapping a celebrity"  
Remus saw Walburga smiling evily.   
"What?" Remus said "I told you I don't know shit!"   
"Fine! I'm here!"  
Sirius came to the door with his hands in the air. Noo.   
"Well well there you are sweetheart..." Walburga hugged him fakely "And what are you wearing?"   
"He didn't kidnapped me so there's no need to threaten him" Sirius said angrily at Mr. Moody "And I'll go with you willingly if you leave him alone"  
"Sirius..." Remus said although the police man was still pointing the gun at him.   
"It's okay Remmy. I have to go now"   
"Noo.. you don't have to..." Remus had tears in his eyes now.   
Sirius sighed. He put himself in front of Remus.   
"Put your gun down"   
Mr. Moody hesitated.   
"Put your gun down Mr. Moody!" Walburga protested.  
He did so.   
Sirius hugged Remus and then kissed him. Without caring they were being watched.   
"I had a really good time..."  
"Sirius... No..."  
"I love you Rem" Sirius said with tears on his eyes.   
"Sirius... Stay..."  
"Enough with the lovely romantic parade" Walburga said annoyed "Let's go sweety. I was worried about you and we have a lot to catch up. Don't do that to me again, do you understand me?..."

Walburga dragged her son to the car. Sirius was still looking at Remus with tears on his eyes.   
Remus felt so helpless. He wanted to ran, to save his man. The love of his life. But he was static. Just crying like an asshole.   
"You got us worried lad!" The lad with the smoke told Sirius trying to touch his hair. But Sirius pulled away.   
Remus saw everyone get into the car and drive away. Remus was brokenhearted and stupid. He was such a coward. He should've stopped this. He would call the police but apparently they were corrupted. He didn't know what to do. And Remus just broke down crying.


	5. Sirius P.O.V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Depression and suicidal thoughts

Sirius had been locked up in his room for days. Which felt like ages. Rem. Remmy. Remus. Sirius missed him so much. But he wasn't allowed to call him, to text him, to go out of the room. Sirius feared that he wouldn't be able to see Remus again. He was all he could think about. Remus' sweet lips. Remus' intoxicating body. Sirius was so in love with him. Perhaps he had been since he was 11. Sirius kept smelling Remus' clothes. The ones he was wearing that day. They still smelled a bit like him. 

Someone knocked on his door.   
"Fuck off!!" Sirius yelled with tears in his eyes.   
But he heard the door being opened anyway.  
"Good morning sweetheart"   
Sirius rolled his eyes. He had yelled and threatened the wicked witch for the past days. But now he was tired of fighting.   
Walburga sat on Sirius' bed. He didn't even dared to look at her.   
"I brought you your daily vitamins"  
Sirius didn't answer.   
"I even added a relaxing one. So you can sleep better"   
That got Sirius' attention. Those pills kind of numbed him. The sadness stopped for a while, the constant negative thoughts stopped for a while. He sat down while his mother gave him the pills.   
"Look at you gorgeous face baby" she touched his cheek. "You look a bit more chubby though. For eating so much junk"  
Sirius rolled his eyes.   
"We can fix that. I just want what's best for you" she continued "Look at young people, working hard, studying and sacrificing everything to be successful in life. To earn a bit of what you earn. Wanting to be someone. And you are already someone Sirius. And you didn't have to move a finger. Only because of your beauty" she finished stroking Sirius' hair.   
Only if she knew. He had done so much to be where he was. How many things he had sacrificed.   
"Where is Reggie?" Sirius asked. He hadn't seen him in days. Sometimes Reggie left him funny notes under his door.   
"He is at school" Walburga answered "He is lucky that I didn't send him to a bloody boarding school for what he pulled!"  
"It was me! I made him help me. It's not his fault"   
Walburga sighed.   
"Why would you want to do that to me, ha?" she asked "After everything Tom and I have sacrificed for you!"   
"Fucking hell! You had made my life miserable! You're just using me mother!!"   
Walburga shook her head "You are impossible Sirius. You are not like this. That boy changes you. Everytime you are with him, you do silly stuff. Think about it... He is toxic... He is not helping you in your career. I have! I have done everything for you! Not even Regulus gets this special treatment"  
"YOU HAVEN'T DONE SHIT!" Sirius yelled. He was loosing patience.  
"We are in a bad mood, aren't we?"   
Walburga stood up to leave when Sirius spoke.  
"I love him"   
Which made Walburga stop on her track.   
"Please can I see him one more time?"   
Walburga sighed and turned around. She had a simpathetic expression.   
She leaned down to touch her son's cheek.   
"I don't care who you kiss and shag Sirius. You're a homosexual? Fine. I can bring you boys, the best kind. You can do whatever you want with them. But for the world and for your fans you will be heterosexual and normal... And I won't allow it. Not with the Lupin boy. He is toxic for you..."   
Sirius had tears in his eyes "Can I just call him one more time?"   
"Don't insist Sirius" Walburga said "Now rest for a bit. I'll come back later to dress you up for Gucci's party"   
"Aaaaaaaaaah!!" Sirius shouted throwing the glass of water. It hit the wall and broke down into million pieces. Almost hitting Walburga. But she was used to her son's temper. She simply rolled her eyes and closed the door. 

Sirius brusted into tears pushing and breaking everything he could find. He grabbed Remus' sweater and smell it again. If he scaped again, they wouldn't do something to him anymore. But they would surely do something to Remus.   
Perhaps he should kill himself. But then no. He couldn't leave like this. Not leave Remus alone. The effect of the pill started to kick in. Sirius felt more and more tired. He finally layed down and fell asleep smelling Remus' chocolate scent on his sweater. 

A bunch of designers, make up artists and hair stylists arrived later to The Black mansion. Sirius decided to make their lives a living hell by pranking them with Reggie. They put spiders in their hair, clothes. They made several things explote on their faces. It was impossible for the stuff to get Sirius ready to the event. They were running out of time. And even as Walburga kept shouting and shouting. They boys couldn't stay still. 

Tom arrived later to receive a lot of complains from Walburga and other stuff members.   
"Sirius come here" he said.   
Sirius sighed. This was a powerful man who could do anything he wished. Sirius followed him to the garden. Where the man lit up a cigarette.   
"You're mother is concerned lad, do you have any idea how much money we spend in you?"   
Sirius didn't answer.   
"I know people. Some friends of mine" he took another drag of his cig "They would love to give a visit to your friend in Wales in you don't cooperate. If you know what I mean..."   
Shit. Tom was threatening him. Sirius knew he wasn't joking. He had seen those 'friends' of his doing nasty stuff to other people.   
"I'll go and get ready..."

Sirius was dressed in one of Gucci's new outfits. Their new autumn collection was arriving soon. And him and Marlene were the faces of the new merch.   
Sirius saw Marlene using the most amazing dress at the party.   
"Hi boyfriend"   
"Hi Marls"  
They kissed while the press was taking pictures.   
"Can we get pretty drunk tonight?" Marlene whispered on his ear.   
"Love to..." he dragged her inside. 

The room was filled with important people, all well dressed and beautiful. Sirius was getting sick.   
"I hate this bloody parties..." Marlene commented.   
"Me too darling. Me too"   
They decided to get drunk and gossip about everyone they could. Sirius could see his mother eyeing them. She smiled when she saw them laughing. Probably thinking her son could fancy Marlene. Shit. What part of gay she didn't understand? 

Suddenly Sirius felt a pair of hands blocking his view.   
"Hello handsome" a rough voice whispered into his ear. Sirius instantly smiled recognizing the voice.   
"James!"   
Sirius hugged his friend.   
"If I smacked your ass, do you think it would light up the party a little bit?" he asked. "It's pretty boring"  
"Not on my watch wanker" Marlene said "I'm his official girlfriend, remember?"   
"Hi darling" James greeted her. The three of them cracked up laughing.   
Sirius met these two on celebrity parties. Soon he found out that they weren't as arrogant as the others. They just really loved what they did and they happened to be good at it. It was the pressure of the media and their imagine that got them down. Just like Sirius. 

"So I heard you ran away... Gossips travel fast" James said taking a glass of wine.   
"Yep" Sirius said rather sad  
"And you didn't tell me? You bloody wanker!"  
"Well you were busy with your 'matches'"   
"Sod off! Soccer is really cool and important"   
"If you say so..."   
"They want me to model for them as well, you know?..." James said smirking   
"With that body??" Sirius asked shocked.   
"Shut up! I'm a soccer player!"  
"So..." Marlene said amused "Where did you go? When you ran away..."   
Sirius smiled remembering everything he did.   
"I was with the love of my life"   
Marlene and James looked at him puzzled.   
"Let's find a quite place. I'll tell you the story" 

Eventually Sirius told them the story of how he reencounted Remus. And how much fun he had had with him. How much he loved him and that he wasn't able to see him.   
"That's so lovely sweety!" Marlene said "Can I see a picture of him?"   
"Give me your phone. My mother took away mine"   
Sirius searched Remus through socials. Apparently he had an Instagram with one picture. A picture of a Jane Austin novel. Such a dork. Sirius loved him. But he found Lily's account and she had so many pictures of him. His Remus looking so cute.   
"There he is"   
"Well he is cute..." Marlene smirked "So you were childhood friends? That is so romantic!"   
Sirius nodded.   
"And who is she??" James asked  
"That's Lily. His best friend"  
"Hold on!" James took away the phone "She is pretty hot!" and he started scrolling through her pictures.   
"Fucking hell James..."  
"No I mean it. She is such an angel. I think I'm in love"  
Marlene laughed at that.  
"No. I'm not kidding!" James said mermerized looking through Lily's profile.  
"So... I met a girl too..." Marlene said kind of embarrassed.   
"Really?" Sirius smirked.   
Marlene nodded.   
"I was leaving the record studio and she was getting in. With guitar in hand. With such a sexy hippie style" she sighed "And she recognized me and acted to cute around me. And she said she is a big fan of my music and that it had helped her through a lot"  
Marlene blushed.  
"Marlene!" Sirius teased her "And?"  
Marlene sighed "All I know is that her name is Dorcas and she was probably recording a song or something... I have to see her again"   
"And I have to see this Lily girl" James said "Can we go to Wales please?"   
Sirius and Marlene laughed at that.   
"It's pretty stupid, isn't it?" Sirius said. "The prize of being famous is that you have to be someone you're not. It is not fair..."   
"Yeah" Marlene sighed.  
"I want to stand there and just yell that I'm gay and I'm in love with Remus Lupin... Shit..."  
"I would want that to..."   
"Marly?"  
"Mmm?"  
"Are you willing to sacrifice everything to be who you are?"   
"What?"   
"Like I'm pretty sure there are fans who love you for who you are and your music. Not for being a hot girl... Right?"  
"What are planning Sirius?" this time it was James who spoke.   
"I'm tired of my life being planned for me. If I have to stop being famous or rich to be who I am, love who I want and bloody eat what I want... So be it... I'm gonna tell them now"  
Sirius stood up but Marlene stopped them.   
"Are you out of mind Sirius?"   
"Marly think about it. What would happen if you see that Dorcas girl again? If you're lucky your management would let you date her but in secret. And you will have to pretend to date me or another bloke to keep everyone happy. It's not fair for her. And I'm pretty sure this is not why you began singing in the first place. And it's bloody 2019! People are more accepting!"   
Marlene smiled. James looked at them amused.   
"So what do say princess?"   
"Let's ruin this fucking party. Let's see if Gucci wants two gay faces for their brand. If not, fuck them!" 

The room was quiet. Filled with soft music and whispering from people around. Boring usual party. A group of dancers was performing in the stage. They finished and everyone clapped.   
"Hello good evening everyone..." A bloke began taking, presenting the new brand and some other shit. Sirius couldn't care less.   
"Make sure to film this" Sirius whispered to James' ear "And send it to Remus or Lily. And don't flirt with her it would be awkward"   
"I don't promise anything"   
Sirius rolled his eyes.   
"Let's do this babe" he took Marly's hand.   
".... Ladies and Gentlemen the faces of the new collection... Sirius Black and Marlene Mckinnon" 

Clapping and cheering sounded through the room. James began filming discreetly since it wasn't allowed.   
Sirius and Marlene got to the stage smiling like maniacs.   
"Can we say a few words?" Sirius asked.  
The bloke looked confused. They were supposed to be modeling their outfits, but he nodded.  
"First of all, I want to thank you for choosing us to be embassadors of this beautiful collection" Sirius began "But... I reckon Gucci needs to truly know us before trusting in us. And there's something important I would like to say"   
Sirius could feel his mother's glare full of hate somewhere in the room.   
"So I'm.... I'm a homosexual..." Sirius said many people gasped "And I am in love with a man named Remus..."  
"And I am a huge lesbian!" Marlene yelled "Aaargg it feels so good to say it out loud!"   
The crowd gapsed and whispered. The press and paparazzis were hungry for questions and they cornered the two. Sirius was constantly asked who this Remus lad was. Nor him or Marlene answered questions. They were smirking at each other. 

Suddenly Sirius felt a pair of arms dragging him.   
"THAT'S ENOUGH! NOT MORE QUESTIONS. IF YOU DARE POST THIS CONSIDER YOUSELVES FIRED"   
Tom yelled as he pulled Sirius away. Marlene was looking at Sirius with concern. James looked shocked.   
"Nice one lad. Considered yourself fucked and say goodbye to your Welsh friend..." Tom whispered to his ears as he dragged him and pushed him through the noisy crowd. Shit. Remus was in danger and all because of him.


	6. Remus P.O.V

Remus had been so bloody worried for the past days. What in the world had happened to Sirius? Was he okay? Remus had been next to the phone waiting for a call. He had tried calling the local police, they didn't believe him. He even contacted Regulus through socials. But he didn't answer. Lily said that he didn't need to worry. His mother wouldn't hurt him, right? Either way Remus cried and cried until he had no tears left. 

Remus was on his bed, hugging his favorite pillow. This one was the one Sirius used the night he spent there. Now it was his favorite. Because it smelled just like him.   
Suddenly Lily brusted into the door. It was normal for her. She had the keys of the house and all.   
"Remus, Sirius is fine. His weird friend texted me"   
Remus jumped of bed "What??"  
Lily nodded "This James Potter lad. He is quite cute..."  
"Lily focuse. What did he say?"   
"Sirius is fine, just locked up in his room..." Lily sighed.  
Remus closed his eyes in pain.   
"He even sent me this video" Lily showed Remus her phone. The poor boy grabbed it desperately.   
Sirius was there. Dressed with the most bizarre suit. He looked adorable though, besides him was the singer Marlene Mckinnon. They both announced their homosexuality. And Sirius said that he loved him. Him. In front of all those people. Remus heart began racing.   
"Oh shit Lils. He is going to be in trouble because of this..." Remus said nervously.  
"Actually James told me that you might be in trouble..." Lily bit her lip.   
"What? Why? And how long have you been texting this James lad..?"  
"For days... He is really funny and a soccer player, you know?" Lily blushed.  
"Lily! Why I might be in trouble?"   
"James said he was coming to explain us everything. I gave him your address..."   
"YOU GAVE HIM MY ADDRESS?" Remus asked shocked.   
"Yep..."  
"Lily he is a complete stranger!"  
"He is Sirius' friend!"  
"So? He could be a bloody murderer! This could be a trap!"   
"What am I supposed to do? I'm trying to bloody help you!"  
"Well not like this babe!"  
"Then how?"

Suddenly they both heard knocking on the door, and they froze.   
"Is probably him?" Lily guessed.   
"Shit Lils! If I die it is going to be your fault!"  
Remus went to answer the door, Lily went after him, bitting her lip again.   
Remus opened the door to see a boy with messy black hair and glasses. And a beauty tall blonde girl.  
"Oh hi! You must be Remus" the lad said with a big smile on his face.   
"Is Sirius okay?" was all that came out of Remus mouth. He was bloody worried, okay?   
"Can we go inside first?" Marlene said "It is fucking freezing out here" 

Remus let them in. When James saw Lily he immediately rubbed his hair.   
"Hi Lily. You're even prettier in person"   
Lily blushed laughing.   
"Oh my God! Marlene Mckinnon? I am your biggest fan!" Lily hugged the girl. "You have no idea how much I love your lyrics"   
"Oh thank you so much" Marlene said blushing.   
James seemed jelaous "Well just for you to know Lily I am a famous soccer player..."  
Lily smiled "Well I don't like soccer so..."  
"YOU DON'T LIKE SOCCER?"   
The girls laughed at that. Remus knew Lily was flirting with him. It was her twisted way of doing so.   
Remus cleared his throat. He was getting impatient.  
"Sorry to interrupt the lovely moment... But can you tell me what's going on with Sirius?"  
"Sirius is fine" Marlene said "The media took pretty well his coming out. There are fans who had been so supportive with me. And I know some of Sirius' fans as well. He hadn't lost his popularity. It actually increased"  
Remus just nodded "Is he locked in his room?"   
James nodded as well "Yes. But it's not that serious. I've been able to visit him. His mother and step dad just want to make sure he doesn't see you. The rest is practically still the same"  
Remus sighed "Shit!! What do they have against me?"   
"Well, Sirius had always accepted his reality" Marlene began "Kind of accepted the burden of being famous. But he just wants to be free now. He realized that when he saw you again. He just wants to be himself" 

Remus was so touched by this words. The Sirius Marlene was describing reminded him to the boy he felt in love all those years ago. Free, rebel and proud of himself.   
And then, they heard a car arriving outside.  
James carefully peeked through the window.  
"Shit mate! They are here!"   
"Who?" Lily asked concerned.   
"Mr. Riddle's men" James answered "I don't know why are they here now. But this can't be good. They are dangerous people"  
"Are they gonna kill me?" Remus asked. But nobody could answer 'cause they heard knocking on the door.   
"Shit! Remus you have to run!" Lily said "Go through the back door..."   
"What about you?"   
"We can distract them" Marlene whispered   
"I know taekwondo" Lily suggested   
James smirked "You do?"  
Lily blushed "Well that's more useful than 'soccer'"  
"Oh shut up..."  
"Will you stop flirting please? I'm nervous" Remus said and they both blushed.   
More knocking on the door.   
"Here..." Marlene said taking out a marker. She wrote something on Remus' arm "This is Sirius address. Go and get him. We will distract those bloody assholes and meet you there. And here. You can use my car..."

Remus was too shocked to even respond. He simply nodded and hugged all of them. And he disappeared.   
Remus rounded his property very carefully not to be seen. He hid behind some bushes "ouch!!" but some braches rubbed his back. From there he could see Lily talking with two very big and sculptured blokes. Shit.   
"I told you a million times he doesn't live here. I don't know anyone with that weird name!"   
Remus carefully crawled to Marlene's car. He saw with the corner of his eye how those bloody assholes tried to force Lily to move from the door. She was screaming and Remus considered to get back. When James hit one of the blokes with a shovel. He was knocked out. And Lily and Marlene fought with the other one. Lily was kicking and hitting hard but he seemed very tough. In the meantime, Remus got in the car. He sighed and hesitated. Should he leave his friends like that?   
"Oiiii!!" Remus heard a deep voice. One of the lads had spotted him. Shit. Remus turned on the engine while the bloke pointed him with a gun. But before he could shoot, James knocked him down with the shovel. Nice, now both of them were down.   
Remus pulled the window down.  
"GET IN!!" he shouted. Lily and the others seemed very confused and tired, but they obeyed and got into the car.   
"That was impressive" Remus smiled  
"Thanks" Lily said pleased with herself.   
"I reckon we make a great team, yeah Lils?" James asked.  
"I guess we do"  
"Just kiss already or whatever!" Marlene said "But drive Remus, they are waking up. Just drive!!"  
Remus saw one of the blokes moving slithly. Shit. He accelerated. And they drived away towards London. 

It was a long ride back to London. James and Marlene tried all the way to contact Sirius, with no response. They decided it was the best to drop only Remus there, in case they were some complications. When they arrived, Remus saw the biggest house in front of him. It surely looked like a Manor.   
"It's easy" Lily said "You just have to rescue the prince from the highest tower"  
"Easy" Remus answered sarcastically. 

Remus climbed the wall and landed inside the property. He looked around. No security guard was there, luckily. Remus had to guess which was Sirius' window. He closed his eyes. 'Okay Siri, where are you?' He opened his eyes again and saw a nice window with a terrace and purple curtains. And something told Remus he was there. Remus climbed to the terrace and knocked the window. Seconds later, Sirius was there with brightest smile. So beautiful.   
'REMMY?' Remus read his lips. And he nodded smiling like a fool. He wanted to kiss him so badly. Remus gestured at Sirius to open the door. He did so.  
And immediately Remus hugged him. And they kissed passionately. Remus didn't know how much he had missed Sirius' lips until this moment.   
"What are you doing here?"  
"What does it look like? To rescue my prince" Remus smiled. And Sirius kissed him again.   
"Let's go Siri... Come with me"  
But Sirius looked back. "What about Reggie?"  
"He can come too"   
"I sent him on a mission... If it works, I will be free..."   
"What mission?"   
But before Sirius could answer, the door brusted opened. It wasn't even Walburga, it was another bloke.   
"Look how pretty and romantic" the bloke spoke and pointed a gun on their direction.   
"Tom" Sirius immediately putting himself in front of Remus.   
"Shut up!! Nobody is going anywhere" he said "Don't you get it lad? You belong to me. You have since the moment your mother and you signed that contract. I can do whatever I want with you"  
Then Walburga brusted into the room as well "Thomas!! Stop it! He is my bloody son!"  
"I CAN DO WHATEVER I WANT! THIS IS MY FUCKING HOUSE!" Tom yelled "Fine, you want to leave faggot? I'm going to kill you, and your lover, and then your bloody mother here... Perhaps little Reggie as well, where is he btw?"  
"Don't you dare touch him..." Sirius said. Mrs. Black had tears in her eyes.   
"Shut up I said!" and he put the gun at Sirius' forehead. Remus was static and shaking. He was about to loose Sirius forever. Suddenly a group of policemen entered the room.  
"DROP THE GUN, MATE!" a black man said pointing his own gun to Mr. Riddle. He dropped his gun smiling evily. Regulus entered behind them.  
"Tom Riddle. You are under arrest for illigal activities, murderers, and abuse. Also, you have been corrupting some of our police officers, Mr. Moody" he put him some handcuffs "You have the right to remain silent"   
Another police officer approached Walburga "You have to come with me as well ma'am. You have conspired with this man"   
Walburga smiled evily "You're an asshole Regulus, you're going to turn your mother to the police? After everything I've done for you?"  
"You've never cared about me mother. I was nothing to you" Reggie said. And the police took Walburga and Mr. Riddle away. The two Black brothers hugged each other.  
"You did it Reggie!" Sirius said  
"I gave the evidence to Mr. Shacklebolt, just like you told me" Reggie was beaming "Oh long time no see Remus"  
"Hi Reggie. I last saw you when you were 7. Thank you for saving Sirius life"   
"No problem" he smiled. 

After a long trial and Sirius and Regulus testimonies Mr. Riddle was sentenced to 25 years in prison for all his crimes, which turned out to be many. Walburga was sentenced to 5 years for complicity and abuse to her children (starvation, supplying them drugs and other things).   
After that, Sirius became Reggie's guardian until he turned 18 (which was soon). And the boys went to live with Remus. 

Weeks after, Remus bought Sirius a motorbike, something he had wanted for so long.   
"OMG! Baby I love it!" Sirius jumped and kissed his boyfriend.   
"Wanna go for a ride?" Remus smiled.  
"Sure!"  
They got on the bike. Sirius first and Remus behind him.   
"I love you Siri" Remus whispered on his ear.   
"I love you more Rem"   
And they kissed one more time before riding the bike away. Finally Freedom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the ending was kind of stupid. This was ment to be short. If you want or you're interested, I could write something better in the future. Send you all of love ❤️🥰


End file.
